


Relax

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [308]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Relaxation, Sub Sam, no sex but they sort of discuss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam used to do this to relax, and after everything, he's pretty sure he still shouldn't want it but he does.When Benny finally manages to get it out of him, he's pretty sure Sam should have whatever he needs.





	

Sam hasn’t ever _needed_  this before. It could be nice, cathartic, even fun with the right partner. Jess and him had gotten into it from time to time, and it had felt good, relaxing, incredible.

But that was in the past, before…everything. Sam should be broken to that, he thinks, because he knows full well what it is to be truly helpless. Besides, he can’t want it right now. He needs to be strong, because everyone is relying on him to keep them going. Even if it was something he could still want, after everything, he just can’t.

But Benny…Sam can’t help but think that Benny would be great at giving him that. Patient and kind, a little rough around the edges and just dangerous enough to give Sam a shiver of pleasure. Sam’s seen hints of it, but never enough to satisfy this need he can’t shut up.

He ignores it until Benny catches up to him when Sam slips out of bed far too early in the morning. Sam’s trying to dress quietly, get back to work without disturbing Benny, but Benny gets out of bed and wraps his arms around Sam’s still naked torso.

“You ever gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Benny asks. Sam’s heart stutters slightly. Surely Benny can’t know what he’s thinking about, what he’s craving. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout,” Sam says.

“Sam, you’re a frayed nerve. Your blood smells all wrong. Somethin’s wrong. Unsettled. Talk to me,” he says.

The order feels incredibly good, Sam realizes, and he can’t ignore it. “I…want something,” Sam hedges.

Benny runs his hand over Sam’s stomach in encouragement. “Tell me what it is,” he says.

Sam closes his eyes. “I…need to let go,” he admits softly. “I want…you to take control. Of me. For a little while.”

Benny’s hand stops moving for a second, then resumes. “Tell me more,” he says lowly. “How long?”

Sam shrugs. “Just…a little while. In here, just…just us. I just want to not think, not be in control, for a while.”

Benny brings his face closer to Sam’s neck. “You don’t smell very happy ‘bout this,” he says. “Don’t sound it either. What’s up?”

“I’m not,” Sam says, voice breaking. “I shouldn’t want this, not…but I do.”

“Nothin’ wrong with it,” Benny says lowly, soothingly, and some part of Sam registers that he knew Benny would be good at this. “We’re gonna get you what you need, jus’ as soon as we talk a bit. Tell me your rules, then you can let go.”

Sam shrugs. He knows he had rules, back when he and Jess sometimes did this. There were all sorts of rules, things that were okay, things that weren’t. They feel half-blurred to him now. Besides, after everything, he doesn’t need rules.

Benny shakes his head. “We’ll talk ‘bout those when you’re feeling better,” he decides. “We’ll keep things simple now. Couple things, first: sex okay–everything we usually do?” Sam nods. “Can I hold you down? Tie your hands?” Sam nods again. “We’ll stop there, then. What’s your safeword?”

“Red?” Sam tries.

“Good enough. You use it if you need it,” Benny instructs. “You ready?”

Sam nods, not really sure if he is at all. This could go so badly, ruin everything, and why is he giving into this in the first place–

Benny moves his hands up Sam’s stomach, to his chest, briefly playing with his nipples. “Pants off,” he instructs. Sam hastens to obey, dropping them to the floor. “Good,” Benny praises, and it feels like a nearly dead ember inside of Sam sparks back to life. “On the bed, on your back,” Benny says, voice low and growly.

Sam obeys, and Benny walks over once Sam’s positioned properly. “Hands,” Benny demands, and he uses two ties to attach Sam’s hands through the slots in the headboard.

“Good,” Benny says again. “Good, Sugar. You’re jus’ gonna lie there an’ take whatever I give you, right?” Sam nods. “Good. That’s right. You let me take care of things. You jus’ let go.”

Benny still has boxers on, and the fabric brushes against Sam’s cock as he moves. Sam can’t help but moan. Benny grins. “Good,” he repeats. “I wanna hear you lettin’ go, got that, Sugar?”

Sam doesn’t even realize he’s tugging at his wrists until Benny’s hands close over them. “You need to safeword?” he asks. Sam shakes his head. “Than no. You stay still, let me do what I want, an’ think of nothin’ but how I’m makin’ you feel. Got that?”

Sam nods, and Benny grins, releasing Sam’s wrists only to tilt his head for a deep, slow kiss, one that makes Sam moan and wish for more. But Benny is deciding what he gets, and Sam is just going to take it.

Benny pulls away. “Gonna kiss every inch of this body while I got you spread out for me,” he proclaims. “Gonna make it so the only thing you can think ‘bout is my mouth.”

Benny lowers his mouth to Sam’s neck, and Sam knows Benny’s right. He lets go of everything weighing on him, and only thinks of what Benny is giving him, finally relaxing for the first time on who knows how long.


End file.
